StarCraft II version history/Patch 3.10.0
StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Patch 3.10.1 General *Fixed an issue with the Vertical Sync option that could cause a lag at the start of the game. *Updated TotalBiscuit Announcer to make transition between lines smoother. Gameplay and Races *Terran **Liberator Concord Cannon damage changed from 85 to 75. *Maps **Updated doodads at certain locations in Refinery XJ-17 to block air pathing as intended. **Fixed an issue where Liberators could siege mineral lines out of the range of Stalkers, Marines, and Spore Crawlers at certain locations in Cactus Valley LE. **Fixed a pathing issue in Abyssal Reef LE. **Fixed an issue where Hatcheries could not spread Creep properly at certain locations in Tropic Shores. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Patch 3.10.0 General *A new TotalBiscuit Announcer has been added to the Collection for standalone purchase. **This announcer is only available in English, without subtitles. **For more information, see our blog. *2017 Ladder Season 1 map pool has been added. **1v1 maps ***Abyssal Reef LE ***Paladino Terminal LE ***Proxima Station LE ***Honorgrounds LE ***Bel'Shir Vestige LE ***Newkirk Precinct TE ***Cactus Valley LE **Team maps ***Shadowed Jungle (2v2) ***Fields of Shazir (3v3) ***Ujari (3v3) ***Refinery XJ-17 (4v4) ***Tropic Shores (4v4) **For more information, see our blog. Co-op Missions Commanders *Nova **Mastery: Combat Unit Life Regeneration. ***Life Regeneration kicks in after not taking any damage for 10 seconds. *Stukov **Infested Diamondback ***Life increased to 250 from 200. ***Cost changed to 225/100 from 200/150. ***Range increased to 7 from 6. **Infested Siege Tank ***Life increased to 200 from 160. ***Cost changed to 200/100 from 200/125. ***When the Infested Siege Tank consumes Civilians and Troopers, it also heals 20 life in addition to providing more ammo. ***Added a new ability: Deep Tunnel. ****Moves to a new location anywhere on the map with vision and creep. **Retinal Augmentation ***Increased Marine and Troopers range by 1 (down from 2). **The Liberator Cloud Dispersal ***The attack sticks on to the main target, while still dealing area damage to other enemies around the main target as the target moves. ***Increases damage reduction amount in this form to 90% (up from 75%). **Mastery Points Reworked. *Zagara **Baneling Nest: Spawn Baneling ***Gains up to 4 charges every 30 seconds. ***Stores a max of 4 charges. ***Spawning Baneling has no cooldown. Bug Fixes Campaign *Nova Covert Ops **Fixed an issue where a certain cheat could load into an unselected mission. **Fixed a display issue with Nova's Equipment selection menu. **Fixed an issue where the Holo Decoy could be cast over the walls at certain locations of the map in “In The Enemy's Shadow”. **Fixed an issue where casting the Holo Decoy on unpassable terrain or doodad could cause the ability to go into cooldown without spawning a decoy in “In The Enemy’s Shadow”. **The Gun Turrets now properly behave depending on Nova's suit type. **Updated a tooltip description for the Spider Mines unit upgrade in “Dark Skies”. **Fixed an issue where the Internalized Tech Module upgrade could allow Battlecruisers to be built without a Fusion Core in “End Game”. Co-op Missions *General **The loading screen and the score screen for a custom mutator match now properly display the mission name and the name of the mutator challenge. **Fixed an issue where AI could use decals inconsistently. **Updated multiple tooltip descriptions for Commander's ability cooldown time. *Hybrid Dominator **Plasma Blast no longer kills units inside of transports or other units it should not be able to target. *Hybrid Nemesis **Phase Shift can now target Infested Bunkers, and Dark Pylons. *Commanders **Alarak ***Alarak can now sacrifice invulnerable units under the effect of Phase Armor to save himself. **Karax ***Fixed an issue where the Chrono Wave, Chrono Field, and Chrono Boost could negatively impact energy on Orbital Commands. **Nova ***Automated Refinery and Ghost Academy life now have 100% more health than the standard Terran versions like all of her other structures. ***Updated multiple tooltip descriptions for Nova's upgrade. ***Nova's portrait now properly plays facial animation when selecting her. ***Fixed a display issue with the Banshee's missile launch animation. ***Nova's Ghost Academy, Defensive Drone, and Bio-Mechanical Repair Drone now properly receive Structure Armor upgrade. **Stukov ***The Infested SCV is now able to issue a build command in the fog of war. ***Brood Queens ****Fungal Growth can now be cast without requiring the Brood Queen to come to a complete stop, to make this ability feel more responsive. ****Updated a tooltip description for the Fungal Growth debuff. ****Updated a tooltip description for Brood Queens on the Units tab. ***Infest Structure ****Infesting Enemy Pylons will now disable its power-field. ****Infesting Enemy structures will also disable its ability to detect. ***Troopers are now properly affected by the timed life mastery. ***Timed Life Bars now always show up even if you have life bars set to normal. ***The crashed Aleksander can no longer be selected with F2. ***The Infested Bunker no longer benefits from Guardian Shell while in bunker form. ***The Infested Siege Tank no longer becomes disconnected from its Zerg crawler legs when affected by the Hybrid Destroyer's Graviton Prison ability. ***Stukov's Commander Stats now properly display in the score screen. ***Fixed an issue where the Aleksander could remain on the map after the timer had expired while in the Slayn Elementals Cocoon. ***Updated multiple tooltip descriptions. **Swann ***Icons for the Drakken Laser Drill are now displayed consistently in all locations. **Vorazun ***The Time Stop ability now functions properly in relations to Bonus Objective timers. **Zagara ***The Banelings that spawn from the Baneling Nest no longer generate 5 minerals and 1 gas. ***Hunter Killers can now be cast in areas Zagara cannot path to. For example, areas blocked by a wall of buildings. *Maps **Miner Evacuation ***Commander voice over now states the race of the enemy properly. ***Eradicator missile attack sound can no longer be heard through the fog of war. *Mutators **The Candy Remaining counter bar now properly updates when the Candy Bowl is empty with the Trick or Treat mutator. **Fixed an issue where enemy units could be resurrected without Void Reanimators in range to cast the ability. Arcade *Addressed an issue that was causing some Arcade games with custom models to crash. User Interface *League borders on the Profile now properly display the highest ranked tier. *Fixed a crash that could occur when exiting the game while on the Collection. *Fixed multiple display issues in the Collection. Gameplay and Races *General **Fixed an issue where a custom offline game could not be saved and loaded back properly. *Terran **Battlecruiser's Yamato Cannon no longer gets interrupted by the Infestor's Neural Parasite once it is cast. References Blizzard Entertainment. 2017-1-24. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void 3.10.0 Patch Notes. Battle.net. Accessed 2017-1-24. Category:StarCraft II updates